


Be Good To Me

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Rain, Trans Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Nothing like a little acid rain to spice things up.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Be Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party." AND "Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain." + KobraCola

“Come on, come on, come on,” Cherri Cola feverishly prayed under his breath. “Almost there.”

The Kobra Kid probably didn’t hear him, but he did kick the bike up a gear, desperately trying to outrun the rain cloud looming behind them. In the distance, the lights of the Radio Shack glowed cheerily less than a mile away.

A clap of thunder sent Cherri clutching at Kobes’ waist and the sky opened. Sheets of rain pummeled Cherri, almost instantly soaking through his vest, warm and slightly stinging. Trying to protect his eyes, Cherri bent his head over Kobes’ shoulder and clung tighter.

Within a few seconds, the bike skidding to a stop. Kobes killed the engine and he and Cherri jumped off, running towards the perpetually-unlocked front door of the station.

Once inside, Cherri immediately stripped off his dripping vest and shirt, the rain in the southern zones wasn’t nearly as acidic as that of the northern zones, but it was still not something you wanted to have too near your skin for long periods of time. Kobes had fared better, his leather jacket and helmet protecting him from the worst of the downpour, but he still shed his jacket and shirt, which was damp around the collar.

“Thank the Witch we weren’t too far out,” Cherri remarked.

“Thank the Witch,” agreed Kobes. He stepped towards Cherri and ran a hand through his wet hair. “Still too slow.”

“It’s mostly water. Nothing too bad. I’m gonna grab a towel.”

Kobes stepped back and let Cherri leave the room in search of a towel. He found one quickly, still stacked under the bathroom sink where they had been during the years he lived at the Radio Shack. When Cherri returned to the room that Kobes had been in, he found it empty. He wasn’t in the kitchen either, though Cherri noticed the “On Air” sign over the broadcast room was lit. 

Cherri finally found Kobes in one of the bedrooms, he was looking at the pictures that someone, probably Show Pony, had stuck up all over the walls. He knocked on the doorframe so he didn’t startle Kobes, then walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kobes’ waist. Kobes turned in Cherri’s arms, a gentle smile playing across his lips.

“Help me get my hair?” Cherri asked, smirking.

Wordlessly, Kobes grabbed the towel off of Cherri’s shoulder and rubbed his hair down with it. Cherri emerged from the towel, hair sticking up in every direction, and Kobes hung the towel around his neck.

Still pressed so close together, when Kobes tugged on the towel to bring Cherri closer, he went easily, kissing Kobes once before pulling back.

“This is Pony’s room?”

“Used to be ours, but yeah. It’s aer’s now.”

“Ae here?”

“I don’t thi-” Cherri stuttered as Kobes pressed his lips to his neck. “I didn’t see aer.”

“Good,” smiled Kobes.

As Kobes layered another kiss onto Cherri’s neck, Cherri moved his hands to Kobes’ hips, holding him firmly in place. Likewise, Kobes let go of the towel to grip Cherri’s jaw as he moved up to kiss his face.

Cherri eagerly returned these kisses, pressing forward against Kobes and smiling as a moan slipped through his lips. Kobes pulled back to breathe after a moment, and Cherri let him. He’d noticed a stray raindrop running down Kobes’ throat and chased it with lips and tongue. Another moan, lower this time, came from Kobes and he pulled Cherri up to kiss him roughly.

Teeth clashed as Cherri wound himself around Kobes tightly, he was about to suggest they move to a more horizontal position when a noise came from the doorway. Cherri nearly bit down on Kobes’ tongue, startled, before pulling back and hurriedly wiping his mouth.

“Thought y’two were comin’ to rob me,” Dr. Death-Defying asserted. He made a show of powering down his old blue raygun and flashed a smile at the two ‘joys.

Cherri sheepishly returned the smile, he looked to his side and saw that Kobes was staring at his feet with his arms firmly wrapped around his middle. Then, Cherri realized that they were both shirtless, Kobra in his binder, and had been in, admittedly, a bit of a compromising position.

“Got caught out on Route G,” he explained, smoothly stepping between Kobes and Dr. D.

“Couldn’t outrun the rain?”

Cherri shook his head.

“Well that’s fine, boys,” the barest emphasis was put on the word. “Pony called me ‘n said ae’d be crashin’ with Tommy tonight-”

“I’m sure he’ll love that,” laughed Cherri.

“So y’two can use the room until things clear up. I’m making stew tonigh’, should have enough to go around.”

Cherri knew he’d have to thank Dr. D later for being so accommodating, but right now he was more eager to make sure Kobes wasn’t too rattled by being walked in on.

“Thanks, Doc.”

“Anytime, Cola. You too, Kobra Kid.”

Looking back over his shoulder, Cherri watched Kobes nod slightly at the DJ.

“I’ll see what I can do about rustlin’ up a shirt or two for you boys. Not sure that Pony’ll have anything you’d like.”

With that, Dr. D rolled down the hall, leaving Cherri and Kobes alone again.

“Sorry, Kobes, I forgot he was in.”

“S’okay. Glad he didn’t walk in later.”

Cherri felt a thrill run down his spine. 

“We could still-”

“After dinner?” Interrupted Kobes.

Cherri nodded eagerly, “Yeah, yeah, that sounds. Good.”

The barest hint of a smile crossed Kobes’ lips and he grabbed Cherri’s hand and squeezed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anonymous person that requested this!!  
> And thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or [I'm on tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
